Breast prostheses, or implants, are used in reconstructive and cosmetic surgery. A breast prosthesis is bladder-like, having an outer casing or membrane and an inner fluid substance. The inner fluid is either saline or silicone. The implants are inserted into cavities or pockets in the patient.
A saline implant can be inserted into a cavity in an empty configuration; once in place in the cavity, the implant is then filled with saline solution.
Preferably, the incision in the patient is small. Small incisions heal faster and are less unsightly. A saline prosthesis is relatively easy to implant through a small incision, as the bladder is unfilled and therefore small in size as it passes through the incision.
On the other hand, silicone implants are prefilled. Consequently, silicone implants are more difficult to pass through a small incision.
Keller, U.S. Publication No. 2009/0204107 discloses a device and method used to insert a silicone implant. While the device is useful, it suffers from some drawbacks. The device is used in a wet condition in order to ease the insertion of the implant. The wet condition reduces friction of the implant sliding through the device. Consequently, the device becomes slippery and is difficult to maintain in the incision. The device has no means of fixation to the patient or the incision, allowing it to slip out and contaminate the implant with skin bacteria. The Keller funnel also requires the surgeon to trim the funnel for each implant. Tape is used to form the funnel. The design relies on the tape maintaining the funnel's shape to break or “release” if the pressure on the implant becomes to great during the implant insertion process.